Hammers
The hammer, or sledge hammer is a weapon in the game Double Edged and object in the Ice Breaker series. Appearance Double Edged Hammers from Double Edged have a long pole coming from the bottom of them that is cylinder. The top have of the pole is light brown while the bottom part is dark brown and connects into a light brown ring. The top of the hammer is dark grey and rectangular with a smaller rectangle of darker grey drawn onto it. On either the left or right side of the hammer is a triangle with the top part slightly pulled downwards. Ice Breaker series The hammers from the Ice Breaker: The Red Clan differ greatly in appearance then the hammers from the rest of the Ice Breaker series. The hammers from Ice Breaker: The Red Clan greatly resembles the one from Double Edged and is the same shape except at the end of the hammer is divided into two parts that are round, a bit above the end of the hammer is a grey ring, the rectangle on the hammer's head is completely dark grey and smaller, and the triangle at the left right side of the hammer is not pulled down. Also the pole come down from the hammer is dark brown pole with a splotch of white on the end and the top of the hammer is grey. Hammers from the rest of the Ice Breaker series have a rectangular grey head with a small dot on top of it. In the middle of the hammer is a smaller and darker rectangle. Extending from the hammer's head is a pole that is partly grey and dark brown with a dark grey ring placed near the bottom of it. The bottom of the pole is dark brown and round with a dark grey splotch on it. Game information Ice Breaker series Hammers are used by every ice breaker. When any ice or a rat lands on the longboat, the ice breaker will go and smack it with its hammer. This hammer will kill every rat it hits, and destroy pieces of Ice. If ice is to big, it will hit it infinitely until the player makes the ice smaller. Hammers appear in every level of the Ice Breaker series. Gallery File:Hammer?.png|A hammer used by red clan vikings File:Hammer_I_stole_from_the_elder_clan.png|A hammer used by all vikings except the ones from the red clan File:Pink_hammer.png|A hammer with a Cuboy face, as used by Cuboy in a Nitrome blog Friday update Double Edged The hammer is a the second strongest weapon in Double Edged, the first being the lion hammer. enemy soldiers, commanders, Spartans, and skeletons can all pick up the hammer. It is much bigger then the axe, and deals a lot more damage. When brought down, anyone caught in the blast will be knocked unconscious, and tossed backwards, frequently rebounding off the edges of the screen. It is first introduced in stage 2-2, the stage with the fight with Hercules. An enemy commander is seen holding it. Most enemies can only take a few blows from the hammer before death, making the hammer a very destructive weapon. Its last appearance is on level 3-3, being held by a single enemy soldier among a group of other enemy soldiers who a holding a sword, bow and arrow, and a dagger. Hit table Below is a chart listing the enemy name and the number of hits it can take from the Hammer. Trivia *Hammers are quite resemblance to Mjölnir from Thor. Category:Double Edged Category:Weapons Category:Ice Breaker series Category:Interactive objects